Warriors Cats Scorched In Love
by DiamondFoxy
Summary: Archie had feelings for his sibling Rubio. But with the lava erupting from mount Hellsfront directly above them, they need to act fast. But they cannot go out of boundaries out of the blue, dimly lit moist forest the cats loved for many years and decades ago. So they need to figure out where to live next. Especially Archie.
1. Good Morning

_This story may containcharacters that have already met their fate in the actual book! So don't just expect the same old characters I made up, I'm also going to make up in witch clan their in. And the way the story is written out. So keep that in mind._

For once, the room is silent. Without any distractions and interruptions, Rubio was finally able to sleep in her peice. Her paw was pressed against her chin. She tends to do that when she is happy in her slumber. It makes her comfortable and relaxed.  
/She had never felt this relaxed in her entire lifetime, but after a little nap,she heard distant light and deep voices outside her window,talking about something instresting. She wanted to get up,but she didn'twant to ruin the

position she was in right now. She listened to the voices outside the window, one of them sounded like the voice of GeckoClawand Nutzy. She pricked an ear when she realised that one of the voices where Nutzy, she liked Nutzy for his funny heart

and

intelligent

mind. It sounded like they were talking about one of the clans. She couldn't picture witch one it was though, she just wanted to get some rest. So she decided to close her eyes, ignoring any sound in her flappy ears. But at the wrong time, AngelClaw  
/slamed

her paws against the wooden door, to Rubio, it sounded like a shotgun just shot in her sounded like AngelClawwas in a real rush. Rubio jumped in shock witch resulted her blanket flying across the room. "Hay! Rubio!" Boomed AngelClaw. Rubio

tried to get up after having to much relaxation, so it made it hard for her to stand on four legs to amble towards to door. After she finally was able to stand up, their was another knock on the door. "Hurry up in their!" AnglelClaw demanded. Rubio  
/tried

to fasten up the pace of her walking, but it was useless. Finally she reached to tall, wooden spruce door. She let her paw touch the cold,hard,solid door handle. The door creaked open, revealing AngelClaw. "What do you want now Angel." She

moaned still yawning like mad.

AngelClaw felt like apologising when she saw Rubio half-asleep, So she did. "Well, uh. Sorry for interrupting your slumber. But Archie wants you for some reason. Says it's 'important'" AngleClaw noted with that look in her yellow hazel eyes. "What  
/can he possibly want this time? In case you didn't noticed, I'm not in the mood for talking." Rubio complained back. AngelClaw wasn't the one for patience, so she didn't want to argue with Rubio. "Look. Just go talk to your brother, he might actually  
/need you for once."

" _Need me?_ " Rubio wondered. But before Rubio could say anything else, AngelClaw strutted off. Rubio would do anything for her brother, so she did her orders. But half way out of her room, AngelClaw suddenlyspoke up from out of the blue. "Just  
/don't loud noises I'm going to rest! Seriously, just don't." That just made Rubio moreangry. She turned her head back to her brother in the distance looking at the beautiful view of the hilly surroundings of the forests outsideland. Arichie

was very still and silent, still ignoring any noise coming to his ears, his eyes were focused on the misty morning veiw. "Archie?" Observed Rubio from behind. Arichie rotated his head behind him. "Slept enough?" He chuckled. Rubio sat next to him

and pushed her muzzle against his muzzle as a sign of love. "How have you been?" She asked politely. "I've been fine, thanks to you." She pushed her muzzle away from his and calmly sat next to him. "That's good to hear...so what did you need

me for?" Archie looked confuzzled at her. "Huh? I don't need you for anything. Who told you that?" Arichie raised a eye. "Oh. You don't need me? AngleClaw told me. I need a moment to speak to her alone when I have the time." Rubio looked at her stone  
/room in the hall. "Well, I'm not stoping you." Archie mewed. The wind blew on there soft brushed fur. But then Rubio nodded her head. "Nah. I want to spend time with you rather than that Rotweller doganimal." Rubio insulted. Archie couldn't help  
/but

a single chuckle come out. "Heh! Good one sis. You will always be renown for your humour." He chuckled with a paw on her paw. She gave a bright smile at Archie's green lime eyes. "Im lost into you eyes." Archie admitted getting closer to his ginger  
/coloured sister. "Archie, is something wrong? You seem so, kind." She replied. Archie can feel a type of bond between their hearts. But in a nick of time, Archie broke the silence. "Well, let's not get sidetracked. I was talking to AngelClaw a little  
/while ago about that argument our leader was having outside." Archie said while moving his paw of Rubio,s. "Oh! Yes, I heard GeckoClaw talking to Nutzy outside my window. It sounded extremely important. But why didn't you see what it was all about?"  
/She asked. Archie didn't want to answer that question. He got in trouble by the leader, and he didn't want to see or talk to him upfront. "...Well, uh. Let's just say I was in a little bit of a. Pickle." He stuttered. Rubio was incredibly surprised.  
/He doesn't usually get in trouble, unless he is caught using foul language in front of the leader without even noticing he is their. You might think itsunlikely that will happen, but in his case it's likely. "That's not something to be ashamed  
about

/Archie." Archie started to stare back at the snowy hills, thinking about how he got in trouble. "You know I-" Archie added after he got interrupted by a cat behind them. "Yes, you should be punished by that, but luckily your not. So be grateful."  
/Replied the voice hissing behind them. It was the leader GeckoClaw. "G-GeckoClaw?! I didn't know y-you were their!" Archie meowed while Spluttering. GeckoClaw giggled. "What are you going about boy? I'm not here for that. I'm here for a talk." He  
/replied with serious eyes.

Chapter2 coming soon!


	2. Chapter2

When someone says, something serious, that usually catches their attention. Rubio wanted speak up, "W-What kind of importance leader?" She asked. GeckoClaw was interrupted byher voice, "Don't interrupt me Rubio, this is important, I don't need to

hear from your voice." He ordered. Rubio bowed down for him. "Yes leader." She obeyed. "Now, were we? Archie!" Archie stood up with chest fully out, "We were just about to talk about the mountain in the distance! GreatLeader, might I ask, that mountain  
/couldn't

possibly be important." Archie was looking at GeckoClaw in the eye as a sign for respect and attention,But then GeckoClaw faced tothe solid stone crackedground"Just so you know, their has been a secret I've been keeping from you

clan mates. That isn't a mountain." The leader was looking atthem now

in worrry.

Rubio didn't dare look athim in the eye. She was as shy as a apprentice kitten. "Uh. What do you mean it's **_not_** amountain? I'm pretty sure it is." Archie added. "Well, newsflash, it isn't." The Leader

was always known for two

things: being the leader, and being sarcastic. "Owned." Rubio snickered. The leader was chatting about the mountain being the biggest problem in the forest for generations,and generations. "Why in the world, would that mountain be dangerous?"

Archie looked back at the mountain in the snowy white distance. As beautiful as it is dangerous, It caught Rubio and GeckoClaws eyes. "That mountain, that thing, is a volcano. On the brink to erupt right down uponof our heads." Explained GeckoClaw  
/with eyeballs focused on the volcano in the distance. "I guessthat your joking" Rubio worried with a gulp. She was hoping to StarClan that was false and it was never al volcano at all. "Oh believe you me! That's true! As soon as this snow

calms down. This forest will be in very grave danger. It will flash before your little eyes." GeckoClaw warned. "I am he first one to worry about this, I have been studying volcanos for years. And I know a volcano when I see one." Their faces litUp  
/worried and a touch of fear. They finished looking at the snowy volcano and focused back to GeckoClaw with tails bristled. "Has this volcano ever erupted before? It has to be instinct right?" Archie's tail was shivering in their air more than his  
/sisters tail. "Wow Archie. This is really bad for you isn't it?" Rubio went up to pat his bristled fur. GeckoClaw told them something they will hate forever and ever. "We're not safe anywhere. Anywhere around this forest. We got to think of a place  
/from far away from here. But we don't know. We don't know where to go." He reapeated. " it what if StarClan can help us?" Rubio wondered while eyes gazing up in the sky. Archie watched her pretty eyes glittering in the blurred out sun. Rubio watched  
/the sun as a volcano erupting around the forest around them and their clanmates. "Do you think we're doomed?" Rubio worried while snapping out of her flash. GeckoClaw doubted it that they were not going to find a home, rather than be homeless and  
/dead ashes." No. Faith, my clanmates." GeckoClaw whispered. Soon after they chatted about the volcano waiting to erupt, Archie soonlater mingled with the other clanmates RockFur, Charmony, InkClaw and WhisperPaw. They were all sitting on one

/of the plushy soft cushions they crafted a little while ago. The cushions all represent the elements of their clan names, such as InkClaw,s cushion has blackrain drops and puddles. HopePaw was resting on her den outside in the snow. She was

/used to the cold chill, so it didn't worry her as much. "Okay, when the heck is that mousebrain ariving!? Dinner won't serve it self!" InkClaw complained. Everyone was sick of his complaining. "Cool your jets sunny, just settle down and STOP complaining  
/every single minute that passes by us!" Argued Charmony with claws pointing to InkClaw,s face. InkClaw pushed her claws away, "It will help if you DIDN'T throw them at my face and nearlygouge my eye out!" He exclaimed back. Charmony still fought  
/back. "Did you know brains are things that make you smart? But in your case, their nothing! And plus, my claws weren't even close to you!" She shouted. Archie took a stand to stop it. "Oh my god! Just shut up! My sister and HopePaw should be coming  
/out soon." Archie hoped while his stomach was rumbiling in starvation. "Look, can't we just disobey our orders and cook dinner ourself without the leader noticing?" RockFur wished. Everyone knew it was a bad idea. "Yeah sure, if you want to spend  
/your life kicked out of the clan cave. Well maybe not your entire life, more about, 4 days I suppose?" Archie said. They all got sick of HopePaw and they decided to wake up the lousy brat themselves. "That's it! I'm sick of this! I'm going to wake  
/up miss mousbrain myself. That's even if she is still sleeping." InkClaw got up and stamped towards the snowy outside where HopePawsden was built. Down below, InkClaw caught a glimpse of the meandering river down below their mustard

covered cat entered the cold snowy blizzard wind outside the massive cave were they strived inside of. InkClaw eyed the white camouflaged cat sleeping in her little cozy den. The den was very warm and dimly lit especially in the corners of it, their  
/was the HopePaw lying down on the cold cracked stone. "Hay! Wake the hell up!" He roared. HopePaw rolled around ignoring his voice, InkClaw raised his voice a little bit louder. "I SAID WAKE UP!" He barked in her sensitive flappy ears. "Argh!Just  
/go away. What assistance may you even need from me anyway." She muttered in sleepiness. InkClaw,s throat was in pain since he had to shout at HopePaw. But before mentioned a single word, he cleared his throat. "We need your help to cook our tea!  
/We're

starving! Can't you cook for us?" He asked in apersuasive way of talking. "I uh, well, I wasn't really been told to cook. Really." She avowed. That made InkClaw very angry, he even stomped his own paw in the ground. "Seriously?

And you still didn't bother? Why?" He questioned. HopePaw didn't want to argue, after all, she just awoke from her slumber. "Look, ill cook your pray caught meals. At least you guys did the work of actually catching your dinner, too bad you also can't  
/cook it." AngleClaw crept up behind there conversation, she sauntered towards the two cats. "What are you guys arguing about? Is she feeding us?" HopePaw was confused. "Wha? How did you get back from here? I thought our clan banished you for good!"  
/HopePaw thought. AngelClaw got very upset when she has to hear that I front of her face. "Okay, just because you don't know, I will tell it all to you later. isn't rumbling like a hyeignas belly does." She said. "Yeah, I'm not in

the mood to talk and chat around in this place I call a home. Let's just get you guys fed up." The snow coloured cat stood up and stretched her agil bones. They exited the den now onto the inside of the cave. "Is it totally just me or does this cave  
/smell really salty? I never knew that you can have a home that can smell like salt." HopePaw sniffed withher pink nostrils. Usually other clanmates think that HopePaw was a bit rusty in the brain. But their was nothing wrong with her, she just loved  
/being weird. Charmony,Archie,RockFur,WhisperClaw and Rubio were all staring at HopePaw in anger. "What the hell took you so long?!" WhisperClaw yelled while getting of her cushion. "Well to be honest WhisperClaw, I didn't really get the job to cook.  
/I'm mean, I didn't get permission from GeckoClaw to do so I'm afraid." She Admited in a soft voice trailing away. Each word she spoke just made everyone more angry at her. But Archie didn't get all aggressive towards her. " Why do you always

suck at being on time?!" RockFur berated in his calmer voice. "Well, sorry! I-i didn't know! I didn't know you guys were itching for cooked pray." Replied her fading voice. "Hey! I can could've cooked three hours ago, then wait here then watch her!  
/And by the time she's already here, we're already finished!" RockFur insulted her even just as hard and devastating to HopePaw. She tilted her head at the cracked moss in the stone ground,looking and feeling ashamedabout herself. "My apologies."  
/She whispered. "But must you insult me? I said I'm sorry." She angrily whispered to RockFur. "You shouldn't derserve this job! You should derserve something below your level of grade. Something more like...kitty!" RockFur Taunted once more. "RockFur!  
/Give her a break! She didn't know! It's called mistakes." Archie tried to stop his insults. RockFur had his head focused on Archie's belly. "You don't want to get in my way. I'm going to tear you belly up like tigerstars. Don't make things worse."  
/He threatened with red eyes. Archie knew that when things tend to not go his way, he gets really aggressive against other cats. Even Kittens. "Look, just stop. This, all this is unneeded RockFur! You can rather eat with a belly full of delicious  
/fish,

/or go to your quarters starving." Rubio added. She tried to stop the fight aswell as Archie. "Hay! How about she justdon't cook?! No? Than sit like a good kit." InkClaw replied behind HopePaws back. "Fine. I don't waste my time when I have to

/feed my stomach full of delicious mouthwatering fish." RockFur sat back down on his waiting cushion. "Well...I better get to work then, thanks for pulling himof my back InkClaw." She thanked while touching his left paw. "Your welcome madam."

Soon HopePaw

got to her work, with some assistance from Charmony. Charmony knew that inside of her, her feelings hurt like hell. "Hay, are you alright?" Replied Charmony. HopePaw want fine at all. "No I'm anything butfine. The way RockFur said that to poor

Archie. That must've injured his feelings. TigerStar died a tragic death from Scourge sure, but I'm just hoping we can keep that truce between us four clans. I'm glad BloodClan is fallen and is no longer a clan anymore. Good riddance." She explained.  
/Charmony had to agree with her. "Yeah. I wanna keep this truce." Charmony accidentally dropped her wooden stirring spoon, and it landed in the hot sauce for the fish. HopePaw giggled and smiled at Charmony. "That's okay, it happened in my first time  
/aswell you know?" HopePaw reached her paw into the hot sauce, burning her hand she flinched her hand right out once she grabbed the spoon. "...here. Argh!" She said in pain as her hand ozzed in the sauce. "Sorry! I never want you to that to do that  
/again! Don't do that." Charmony rubbed her ozzing paw with a soft cloth. "No, that's alright, I'm fine. Jeez, that sauce was hotter than you'dthink!" HopePaw admitted in pain. Sooner or later their feast was ready to be devoured. They literally  
/ate it all in two minutes! Archie wasn't really buying their pig behaviour. So he just walked away with Rubio, they caught an eyesore of the volcano outside. It was really standing out in the snow and the darkness. "I'm just worried about that thing  
/GeckoClaw told us about. Do you think so?" She questioned. Archie looked in her eyes glittering in the snowymoonlight shine.

Chapter3 is now in work and progress!


	3. Chapter3

Archie was starstrucked looking at her wonderfull eyes. "No. I don't think so. The leader would never tell a single lie to our faces." Archie mentioned in a negative manner. "Yeah, I think your right." She sighed back to him. "Hay, why the long face sis?"  
/Archie asked. Rubio,s whiskers pricked up in worry, and Archie could feel his sisters feelings by looking at her expression. "I'm just worried, I'm just worried about we're going to stay even if it does erupt." Archie went up to hug his sister. Muzzle  
/to muzzle, they felt the warmth of each other, therebody's vibrating to keep the warmth at bay. They kept silent and they wanted to sleep with each other like this position. It was perfect for them. They felt so comfortable that they decided to  
/close their eyes and actually wanted to sleep. That's until StormFur crept up from behind of them. None of them expected the warrior fromthe pastime to show up at their cave. StormFur took a long glanceat them weirdly, Hewondered

who they are as hecouldn't see properly in the darkness. Rubio laid down her head on Archie's body, purring in relaxation and love. StormFur finally stoped starring at them and finally spoke to them in whispers. "Hay, what are you twoyoungions

/doing? Infact who even are you guys?" StormFur quetly questioned. Archie jumped, launching his sister in the air by a scare shock. She thumped down on the solid, cold hard ground, after the fall she got up as quick as lighting bolts,"N-no! Who

/are you!? You scared me half to death!" Rubio panicked with legs trembling. StormFur was surprised no one knew who he was, no one didn't really care about the jet black warrior cat, it's because no one really knew him very well. After he retired

/from

/his warrior moonrises. Clanmates usually just think of him as a stray forest cat, not the warrior cat they used to know. "It's me! StormFur! Don't be alarmed!" They were both relieved to see the fierce black warrior stand right I front of them in  
/the darkest hour. "What are you doing here? This is midnight! You shouldn't be out!" Archie hissed in a whisper kind of hiss. StormFur got a little bit annoyed, everyone bosses her around everywhere hegoes. "I'm a warrior guys. I don't need

a curfew.

/I'm just wondering why you two kitty's were sleeping together?" StormFur teased at their faces. Archie raised his orange eyes at him. "Well, I meant were, together, as family ?" Archie replied at him. StormFur didn't know a single thing about

/Archie and his family, himthought they were both just separate friends, not siblings. "Oh? You guys are siblings?" Rubio was surprised that StormFur didn't know they were together in family. "Yeah. What about it?" StormFur looked at the ground,

/thinking about all the lost cats and kitshe and his crewlost along the way. The word 'family' sparked hislost memory when he was a warrior himself. They had a family to look after. He had a family to look after. He mostly thought

about GreyStripe and SilverStream. "At least their together now." He whispered quietly. His gaze hardening at the rocks. He was mostly thinking about those two because he liked them as good friends more than anybody else. "Who are you talking about?  
/Is someone dead?" Rubio asked. Archie stood up as he wondered what his friend was wondering. "Oh, I was just thinking about my two best friends." She whispered. "Who are they?" "...GreyStripe...and SilverStream." Hemumbled in depressed feelings.  
She wished they'd come back and allow him to say goodbye


End file.
